Magical Turnings
by Roberly
Summary: Set several years after "The Will of the Empress." Tris has just returned from studying at Lightsbridge, and life is about to take yet another turn for each member of the circle.
1. Chapter 1: Tris' Return

_Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of Tamora Pierce's Circle of Magic universe, as such the characters and the world are her property, not mine, and I'm just borrowing them for the fun of making up what happens next._

_Author's Note: This story is set several years after the conclusion of _The Will of the Empress_. Tris has just completed her certificate at Lightsbridge and is returning to home to Emelan. Changes are afoot for the circle, many of them unexpected, but not wholly unwelcome._

Chapter 1: Tris' Return

Daja was busy at her forge, when she felt the approach of her sister Tris. She grinned and began to clean up. Tris was on her way home from Lightsbridge. She would be home today.

_Briar! _Daja called.

_I heard her, Daj. Just give me a few minutes and I'll get her room ready for her._

_We have a maid_, Daja reminded him

_Better me than the maid. She'll just mess up Tris's books_. Briar finished pruning one of the bushes in their garden and headed for the house. He climbed the stairs two at a time, finally reaching Tris's room at the top of the house. While Tris had been gone, he had often come up here to meditate. The vines that grew up the side of the house provided enough plants so he didn't feel alone. And meditating in Tris's room meant that he didn't feel so lonesome without her. Lightsbridge had been too far away for them to be able to mind-speak well. Her letters to him during this time had been full of her frustrations and loneliness. She had gone there under an assumed name, hoping to make it easier for herself, but she had been isolated anyway. Her peculiar ambient magic had been difficult to hide and now that she had her certificate to practice potions and spells, she was nearly running home.

Chime flew around Briar, purring in her ringlike tones. "Don't worry, Chime, she's coming home for good soon. She'll be here tonight. You won't have to rely on me and Daja to look after you anymore."

He tidied up the room. The books he'd been reading up here went back in their places on the shelves and he dusted. He went through the mage supplies Tris had left behind. A few things needed replacing, so he went downstairs to his own workroom and rummaged through it until he found what he needed. He found some new books he'd bought for Tris. She'd mentioned wanting them in her last letter but not being able to afford them. He had plenty of money and decided to give her a welcome-home present. He ran back up the stairs and arranged the books on her table, so she would see them when she walked in.

Daja and the maid were trying to cook dinner when Tris arrived. Briar ran from his workroom to hug her and Daja dropped everything in her hurry to greet Tris. The three of them stood together in a tight embrace.

Sandry's voice sounded in their heads. _Tris, welcome home! I'll be there sometime this evening, I promise! Uncle and I have so much paperwork to do this afternoon, otherwise I'd be there now._

They all laughed in their relief at being together again, all of them with their voices in each other's minds.

Daja told them she had to help finish up dinner and left for the kitchen. Tris called after her, "I'll take over the cooking tomorrow. I'm surprised you haven't starved while I've been gone! How often did Briar cook?"

"Not enough," he said.

Briar carried Tris's things upstairs to her room. She followed him up, mentioning a need to change her clothing, as it was dusty from the trip. Late fall this year was dry.

"Hey, Tris, can you do anything about the lack of rain?" Briar asked as they climbed.

"Plants suffering?"

He nodded. "And this doesn't feel like a drought. I've got enough of your weather in me that I can sense that."

Tris sighed. "I'll take a look at it tomorrow. How's business?"

Briar shrugged. "Not bad. I'm training a few gardeners for His Grace's gardens."

"How's Evvy and Glaki?"

"Evvy's doing well with her magic. She'll be a dedicate soon. And Glaki, she's grown so much you wouldn't recognize her. You should visit."

"I will in a day or two. I wanted to get settled in back here before I headed over to Winding Circle."

"How's Niko?"

"He dropped by a few times this year. He said he's coming through Emelan sometime this winter."

They reached the top of the stairs and Tris opened her door. Briar followed her, listening with delight to her gasp of surprise when she saw the books on the table.

"Briar, did you do this?" She turned and hugged him impulsively.

He laughed. "Yes, I did. The bookseller had them and I knew you wanted them. Just let me get a chance to read them after you're done."

She smiled up at him. "Sorry for being such a skirt, it's just nice to be myself after Lightsbridge."

Briar smiled and hugged her. _Coppercurls, we've missed you. And I'm surprised you're not crankier. Lightsbridge change you at all?_

Tris sighed and a cross expression formed on her face. _Lightsbridge was horrible. You know that. I've tried not to talk about it too much but I hated the people there. The classes were good. And the library. But that was it._

Briar hugged her once more. "Come on downstairs and have some tea then. It'll make you feel better."

Tris nodded and followed Briar down the stairs, book in hand. Daja had tea ready and the maid was taking fresh flatbread from the oven. Tris sat down and Daja poured her some hot tea and filled a bowl with a thick lentil soup. Briar grabbed some flatbread from the cooling racks and put it on a plate for her. Daja told the maid she could go home for the evening. Their maid preferred not to live in the same house as her employers—being unnerved by magic—so Daja, rather than offering her room and board, paid her rent at a decent boarding house.

Daja looked critically at Tris. "You've gotten thinner," she said.

Tris shrugged. "Most of the food the kitchens provided was fine. Nothing like Dedicate Gorse's cooking." She ate slowly, tearing bits off her bread and carefully dunking it into the soup. "And I couldn't afford to eat out," she added after a moment.

Briar sat next to her. "So, tell us, what can you do now?"

"Healing potions, charms, everyday spells. That's what I wanted to learn, after all."

"They didn't teach you nothing about talking to people?" Briar asked.

Tris glared at him and Daja laughed. "There's the Tris we know. We wondered why you were being so nice."

She rolled her eyes at them. "It's nice to be somewhere that I don't have to hide who I am or worry about those idiots who want to do all that kissing."

"Too many boys after you?" asked Daja.

"They're after every girl there," Tris said, adding some sugar to her tea. "You were right when you said kissing's all students think about."

"At least they weren't thinking too much about drinking, hey, Coppercurls?" said Briar.

"The ones who could handle it without losing control of their magic did. All the time." Tris snorted.

"Idiots," said Briar. "They'll spend all their time brewing hangover cures and doing nothing useful."

Smoke filled the air all of a sudden. "Bother!" said Daja. "I knew I'd forgotten something."

Tris sprang up and ran to the oven. She opened it and pulled out a blackened chicken. "This is what you've lived on while I've been away?" she said.

"We had dinner at His Grace's once a week or so," said Briar helpfully.

Tris groaned. _No wonder Briar looks like a rail. And Daja, you should know better._

_I eat!_ Daja protested. _Frequently. Just, not always my own cooking. And Briar usually cooks. He's better at it._

"What about the maid? Can't she cook at all?"

"She won't cook if Briar's doing the cooking," said Daja, glaring at him.

"What'd you do to her?"

"I told her I wasn't interested and she's sulked ever since. That's all!" said Briar. "Swear it! And I'm tired of Daja's cooking."

Tris looked at him with narrowed eyes. _Really? I would've thought you'd be up to your old tricks. She's quite pretty._

Briar groaned. _I'm reformed. For a long time, Coppercurls, and if you'd been here instead of at Lightsbridge, you'd know that._

"I went to Lightsbridge so I could practice like a normal mage, if you'll remember," snapped Tris. "I've got my certificate now and I'm not going anywhere soon. I can set up shop and sell ordinary charms and spells and I can cook for you two again. Then you won't have to eat this!" She brandished the chicken at him.

"Thank the gods," said Sandry, who had arrived while Tris and Briar argued. "Last time I ate here when Daja cooked, I was sick for days."

Tris turned to embrace her, putting the chicken down on the table. "Welcome home, Tris," said Sandry. "How was the journey?" She took off her cloak and hung it on the pegs by the kitchen door. "And do you have tea? Uncle's been making me do paperwork and my head aches."

"I thought you didn't mind doing paperwork," said Tris. "The trip was fine, a little windy, and yes, we have tea."

"He's been making me do a lot of unusual inventory and census sorts of things lately, not sure why. Were the winds a problem?"

She shook her head. "I'm getting better. I had to practice a lot when I was at Lightsbridge so I wouldn't attract too much attention to myself. Briar, get Sandry a mug," she ordered.

Briar grinned. "Good to hear you're doing better with the winds. See any interesting visions lately?"

Tris' lips curled. "Well, I did walk by the men's baths at Lightsbridge a couple weeks ago on a windy day when they had all the windows open. That was interesting." She flashed an image of it to her friends.

"Tris!" gasped Sandry.

"Were any of them handsome?" asked Daja. "To you, I mean."

Tris poured Sandry's tea. "Well, none of them were as impressive as they act with their clothes on, if that's what you mean."

Briar cackled. _Most men like to think they are, but only a few really are._

_Yourself included, of course,_ said Daja, who was getting the chicken ready to feed to the neighborhood cats.

_Of course,_ replied Briar.

Sandry blushed. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Because we like to make you blush," said Briar. "Come on, Duchess, you know it's funny."

Sandry permitted herself a small smile. "I suppose so." They were silent for a moment and then Tris spoke again.

"I've missed this. And all of you. Lightsbridge was, well, let's just be glad that I won't be going back." A wistful look crossed her face. The others caught a glimpse from her mind of her studying, alone, in the libraries at Lightsbridge. Daja and Sandry hugged Tris, even though it was usually like hugging a thorn bush. Briar joined them.

That night, Tris climbed the stairs to her room and looked around with satisfaction. Someone, probably Briar, had cleaned it and made the bed up with fresh sheets. She was home. She curled up in bed and fell asleep.

She woke with a start from a nightmare. She was shaking. Tris sat up and looked around the room. It was late spring but the weather was still cool and it was dark outside. She always left her window open and on the breeze she could hear the night watchman shouting the hour. "Three o'clock and all's well!"

Tris grimaced and shoved the covers back. She found her robe hanging in the closet and wrapped it around herself. She needed some calming tea to help her get back to sleep.

She slipped into the kitchen, where she found Briar sitting there with a pot of tea. She frowned. _What are you doing up?_ she asked. _It's 3 o'clock_.

_I could ask you the same question, Coppercurls. Couldn't sleep?_ his inner voice sounded wry, rather than annoyed.

_Nightmares,_ she said, then changed the subject abruptly. _Is that sleepy tea? I need to calm down._

Briar poured her a cup. _I was just going to go into my workroom, if you'd like to join me_.

Tris hesitated and then decided that company would help her feel better. She'd been alone far too often these last years. She followed him into his workroom and sat down next to him when he took a seat at his workbench.

_How are your shakkans?_ she asked.

_They're well._ He pulled his favourite, his special shakkan, forward. _It's been trying to put out some buds, but it knows well enough that I'll have to trim them. Some of them don't always understand, but this one does, don't you?_ The tree's branches wrapped themselves around Briar's gentle fingers. _What'd you dream about?_

Tris shrugged.

_You learned that from Daj', _he said. _Talk about it. It helps. I know._

She sighed. "I dreamed about something that happened while I was at Lightsbridge, only, in my dream, it happened differently."

"What happened? In the dream and how it really happened." Briar looked as though he was giving the tree his full attention, but Tris knew that he was listening to her. He could feel the panic and fear in her and was waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"There's a lot of—men—at Lightsbridge. Lots of them think they're the gods' gift. And some of them aren't too pleasant about it."

"Were you attacked?" Briar's eyes suddenly met hers. Deep and green and calm those eyes were, Tris thought to herself.

"Yes," she said shortly. Then she took a deep breath and continued. "I was always able to get away, but when I dream about it, which happens a lot, I can't escape. I'm frightened, and I don't know what to do about it. I thought about seeing a soul healer, but since I escaped, with just a few bruises, I didn't think it would leave such a mark."

"How many times?"

"Lots," she whispered. "Most of the girls are happy to say yes. And those who aren't, well, it's not hard to convince them to. Some men came back after I'd kicked them around. Usually they were a bit drunk, so they'd only remember to be afraid of me afterwards. But it was hard. I bolted my door tight every night and held it shut with my winds. And they chase me in my dreams, and catch me and hurt me and then I wake."

_Coppercurls, I'd go back and fight them for you if you wanted_, said Briar. Some of the more wakeful plants in the shop responded to his emotions, bristling, ready to fight for the person their friend loved.

_I know,_ she said_, But you'd be fighting lots of them. It'd be a long line. And I was one of the lucky ones, because I could fight them off. Please, Briar, don't tell Sandry or Daja. I—I couldn't tell anyone at Lightsbridge, and I don't want to burden them with the knowing now, when nothing can be done._

"I won't tell," Briar promised. "You understood over the war in Gyongxe." Suddenly he hugged her, tightly. All the tension slowly leached out of her as he did. "You go see a soul healer in the morning. Please? I don't mind giving you tea and talking with you, but those scars need healing. You made me go to one."

She smiled, and a tear trickled down her cheek. _Thanks, Briar_, she said.

_Author's Note: This story's been in my head a while, born out of a possibility my mind put together out of a couple of lines from _The Will of the Empress_, and I wanted to explore it, see what might happen. _


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1._

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

The morning after Tris' return, Daja stumbled into the kitchen to find Tris cooking porridge for breakfast and Briar pruning a shakkan at the table in preparation for selling it. "Good morning, am I up late?" she asked.

"No more so than usual," said Briar with a grin. "Tris just woke early and then I woke early 'cause it smelled like food in here." There was bread rising on the hearthstone, spice cookies cooling at the end of the table, and stew bubbling on the back burner.

Tris put the pot of porridge on the table. "Eat, then. Daja, how's work going with you?"

"Well, I have an apprentice who should be arriving soon," Daja said as she ladled out a bowl of porridge. "I'll get him started on nails today and then I have work to do for His Grace."

"Really? What are you working on?"

"A commission. He wants me to do some of that fancy wrought-iron work for gates in his gardens. With a few spells for good growth and such thrown in. Do you need help with anything today?"

Tris shook her head. "Once I'm finished with the dishes, I'll take a run to the market. I need a few supplies and I should check what food we need here."

"Let the maid do the dishes," said Daja. "It's her job. Briar?"

"I have shakkans to sell to some merchants who ordered them last time they came through. I was going up to Winding Circle tomorrow to visit Lark and Rosethorn and to check on Evvy. Want to come, Tris?"

"Sure. Daja, can I put up a sign to advertise that I can do charms and such?"

"I'll add you to the board," Daja offered. "I'll get it made sometime in the next few days. I'm a little busy at the moment."

Tris' grumpy face relaxed into a smile. "Thanks, Daja." She busied herself with kitchen work, and introduced herself properly to the maid when she arrived.

"Do I need to stay out of your workroom too?" asked the girl.

_Which workroom's mine again, Daja?_ Tris asked quickly.

_The one adjoining Briar's. It hasn't been that long, has it?_ Daja answered, on her way to the forge.

_Just wanted to make sure he hadn't taken over it with his plants_, she replied. Then she turned to the maid. "The one that adjoins Briar's workroom. Just leave it for me."

"I'll be happy to," said the girl. "I don't like mage things. They scare me."

"Then why do you work for three mages?" Tris asked her.

"Good money, they don't yell at me if I don't mess with their supplies," she shrugged.

"What was your name again?" Tris asked.

"Elya, Mistress," said the girl. "My family's Namornese. Mistress Daja, she likes the Namornese food, she does. Sometimes she pays me extra to cook."

Tris nodded. "I'll be doing most of the cooking from now on; possibly a little housekeeping. You won't be run off your feet. It looks like you do a good job here."

Elya blushed and bobbed a quick curtsey.

"None of that," said Tris, not too sharply. "We're none of us royalty, you know. Are there any supplies that you need?"

The girl started to bob again and stopped herself. "Scouring powder, Mistress."

"Fine. I have to go to the market anyway. They're missing so many basic ingredients in this kitchen. I wonder how they eat."

The girl grinned. "They do all right but I can tell that you're a better cook just by what's here already. There's a reason I been living at a boarding house."

Tris actually smiled. "Then I'd better hurry and get to the market."

* * *

While at the market, Tris sought out the services of a soul-healer from Winding Circle who came down to the city to help the poorer people. She knew the woman from her time at Discipline; she was a friend of Lark's.

Dedicate Initiate Heartsease looked keenly at Tris for a moment. "Trisana Chandler. I wasn't expecting to see you this day. What troubles you, child?"

Tris sighed shakily. Heartsease understood people—she knew that Tris would not come here lightly. "At Lightsbridge I was—propositioned—by more than one man."

"Roughly?"

Tris nodded and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. Heartsease traced a sign on Tris' forehead. "Here, breathe this," she said, handing her a damp herbal compress. "I cannot banish the memories, child, but I can help heal the hurt. Time will need to take care of most of it, though."

"I know. I wouldn't have come but Briar said—"

"He has a good heart, that young man. Now, let me do what I can." Heartsease carefully placed her hands on Tris' head and carefully worked her magic to heal the inner wounds.

As she left, Tris handed her a couple of silver coins. Heartsease smiled. "My fee is much less than this, Trisana."

"Then use it to help someone who needs it," Tris said. "I'm not destitute."

"Go and visit Discipline, child," Heartsease called after her. "They are eager to see you again."

* * *

Tris arrived home laden with bundles. Briar saw her struggling with the door and went to help. He opened the door and took most of the packages. "Next time, take me with you," he gently chided, adding mentally. _You're too young to be breaking your back over these._

Tris scowled at him. _I went to the healer's, all right? I'm all better now._

He grinned wolfishly. _I think I sounded about the same when I went. Did it help?_

She softened for a moment. _Yes. Thanks. Now be careful with those packages!_ She followed Briar to the kitchen. He helped her put the food away and then took the rest of her things to her workroom. When he came back to find her preparing food for dinner, he settled down to chop onions for her.

"What're you going to deal in?" he asked conversationally.

Tris shrugged. "The usual potions and spells. My certificate licenses me to do those. I still do weather-magic," she added at his disapproving look.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure that you knew too. You're a weather-mage, Coppercurls. This is just you needing to prove that you can earn a living."

"And what if it is?"

"Nothing wrong with it. Are you up to meditating later with me?"

"I'd like to meditate in my room," said Tris, as she busied herself with the bread dough from the hearth. "There's more wind up there."

Briar shrugged. "There's vines up the sides of the house. I won't be lacking in plants, if that's what you mean. It's been a while, is all."

Tris raised a pale eyebrow and finally nodded.

Later that evening Briar climbed the stairs to Tris' room and knocked. "Come in," she called.

He entered and sat down on the floor near an open window. He crossed his legs, placed his hands on his knees and waited for Tris to come and sit with him. She sat facing him, in the same position. The two closed their eyes and began breathing.

A long while later, Tris opened her eyes. She'd cast herself on the winds and gone far afield. She came home to see Briar sitting on her floor as though rooted there. He glowed with his magic. She smiled slightly and a sudden, unwelcome thought popped into her head. She pushed it away.

Briar lifted his head and opened his eyes. He reached out and squeezed her knee. "That was nice and relaxing," he said. He lifted himself slowly to his feet, stretched, and held out a hand to Tris. She took it and stood.

"It was," she agreed.

"Tomorrow, same time?" he asked. "I like meditating with someone. Daja always meditates first thing in the morning, and I prefer to meditate in the evening these days, so I've been on my own these last couple years."

Tris nodded. "I'd like that," she said, not daring to say something through their connection lest he suspect what she was feeling.

"Have a good sleep then," he said, and headed down the stairs. Tris felt a stubborn blush flood her cheeks as she prepared for bed. This was new.

_G'night, Coppercurls_, he said suddenly through their connection.

_Good night, Briar,_ she whispered back.

* * *

Tris headed downstairs the next morning and found Briar already making the morning porridge. "Sandry's meeting us for breakfast and then we're going to Winding Circle."

"Already?" Tris said. "I thought it would be in the afternoon? Don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait. Daj' won't be coming, though. It's just the three of us."

Sandry breezed in half an hour later and greeted Tris. "I brought horses. Shall we?"

"Did you eat breakfast?" Tris asked.

"I had some fruit," Sandry said. "I was in a hurry."

"Sit," said Tris, setting a bowl in front of Sandry as she pushed her into a seat. "Eat breakfast properly. Neither Briar nor I want to deal with you toppling off your horse because you didn't take time to eat this morning."

Sandry rolled her eyes and obediently ate, knowing that Tris wouldn't budge until she did.

Tris, Briar, and Sandry left for Winding Circle once breakfast was over. They arrived mid-morning at Discipline Cottage after leaving their horses at the stable.

A young man was sitting out on the front step, sanding the pieces of a drop spindle. "Comas," said Sandry, "Is Lark here?"

"She just went to Water Temple. Said she'd be back soon," he stammered.

"Tris, this is Comas. He's one of Lark's students. Are Evvy and Rosethorn here? And Glaki?"

"Glaki's inside," said Comas. "Rosethorn and Evvy are out back."

"Thanks, Comas," said Briar, heading around to the garden. Tris slipped around Comas and went inside. Glaki was studying a lesson at the table.

Glaki looked up and smiled. "Tris! You're home!" She got up and flung her arms around her first teacher. Tris hugged Glaki tightly. "I missed you," said the little girl. "Lark's nice but I like you best."

Tris let her go. "My, you've grown. What's Lark teaching you these days?"

Glaki showed her the book on the table. "Simple runes. She says I'm old enough to draw them now. See?"

Tris looked at Glaki's copybook. "Very good, Glaki."

"Are you home to stay?" Glaki demanded.

Tris ruffled the little girl's hair. She smiled. "Yes, for now. I may have to travel sometimes, but I think I'll be here for a while."

Glaki grinned. "Good. I'd better finish this before Lark comes home." She went back to her copybook.

Sandry walked into the room and caught Tris looking at Glaki with tears in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away. "Missed everyone?" Sandry asked quietly.

"I did. Very much," Tris admitted. "I should go visit Rosethorn. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Even though it was a cool day in late autumn, there was still work to be done in the garden. Evvy was moving some rocks from the soil, and setting up others around the edges of the garden for drainage. Briar had joined Rosethorn and was spreading compost over cleared areas of the field.

"Rosethorn, good morning!" called Tris. Rosethorn glanced up, waved, and went back to work. "Hello, Evvy," said Tris to the young woman. "How are you?"

"Fine," answered Evvy, intent on her rocks. Tris rolled her eyes.

_I know, she's like that,_ said Briar. _She only gets talkative when it comes to stones. Ask her about those. _

_Maybe later,_ said Tris.

_Lark's back,_ Sandry called. _She wants to see you, Tris_.

Lark greeted Tris like a daughter. "It's so good to see you home," she said. "I trust all is well?"

Tris pulled out her new credentials. "There's my certificate. I'll be selling simple potions and charms soon."

"I'm glad," said Lark. "Come, tell me about your journey."

They spent the midday and afternoon at Discipline, then returned to Summersea. Briar took a few plants home with him, new hybrids Rosethorn had been working on.

Glaki had hugged Tris tightly and made her promise to come back soon. Tris told her that she needed to come to Summersea for a visit.

It was nearly dark when they arrived at Cheeseman Street. "Will you join us for supper?" Tris asked Sandry.

Sandry shook her head. "I have to hurry home. Uncle's invited some of his oldest friends to visit. Hasn't seen them in years. He wants me to meet them. You're all coming to dinner in two days, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," said Briar. "His Grace hasn't fired his cook recently, has he?"

"No, she's still there." _Briar loves Uncle's cook,_ Sandry added to Tris. _She's very good, but I think it's mostly the contrast between her cooking and Daja's._

Tris laughed. _Well, he might change his mind after eating my food for a few days._

_Have a good evening, Sandry_, Daja called from the forge.

Tris slipped upstairs after supper to meditate. She felt troubled and wanted some quiet. She went out onto her balcony, shut the doors behind her, and let the winds wash over her. She could sense that it would be a wet winter. _Many storms coming_, she thought. _And this storm inside me, well, it'll be best if it doesn't break loose._

It was nearly an hour later before she came back. She was stiff from sitting so long. When she staggered into her room, she collapsed on her bed and lay there, deep in thought.

_I can't say anything about this,_ she thought to herself, keeping those thoughts guarded from Briar and Daja. _It would do our circle no good. I'm scared, though. How can I stay here, like this?_ She stood and went to her desk. She took down a copper bowl and poured some water into it. She concentrated until she could see images in it. She started searching for her own.

"Tris? You up here?"

Tris started out of her reverie. She was confused. All the future images of her she had been able to find showed the same thing, and it was what she least expected.

"Briar?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Daja downstairs. I was thinking of some reading. One of us could read aloud, if you like."

"Oh, sure," she said. "Just a minute." She tossed a tiny amulet into the bowl, to scatter the visions.

"What were you doing?"

"Meditating," she said. "And practicing some of my scrying. We could read this book." She took one of the new ones he had given her from the shelf. "I've been wanting to read it for some time."

She joined them downstairs and they read until late in the evening. Tris went to bed that night and had a difficult time sleeping. The visions she had seen in her bowl confused her and she couldn't stop dwelling on them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Series of Conversations

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1._

_Author's Note: I apologize for the six month (yikes!) hiatus on this. I'd intended to edit this and subsequent chapters much more quickly, but a number of things (including forgetfulness) interfered. I'm currently six and a half months pregnant, so that's also been a factor. Morning sickness and writing don't really go well together. _

**Chapter 3: A Series of Conversations**

Early the next morning, Briar stumbled into the kitchen. Tris was busy at the stove. "You're up early," he commented. "Daj' isn't even awake yet."

Tris shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong, Coppercurls?" Briar asked, getting out some fruit and slicing it up for her.

"Nothing." She stirred the porridge a few times and took it off the stove. "Here, eat."

_Grumpy, too? Oh, Tris, I was wondering. You want to come to the beach cliffs with me today? I wanted to look for some plants and you could check the tides and the winds._

_ Oh, fine,_ said Tris. _I'll come. But if you're just trying to cheer me up, then I'll have none of it._

_No, I really do need to go_, he said. _But I thought you might like it. _

* * *

In the afternoon, after organizing her workroom and baking some bread, Tris joined Briar for their expedition to the shore. He had a few sample jars for plants and seeds with him. She had her cloak and her sensible shoes and old clothing on. They walked through the streets and out to the more remote beaches that were closer to Winding Circle than Summersea.

Briar got to work climbing along the cliffs and gathering a few plants. Tris found a rock and sat on it to watch the waves. She didn't meditate, she just lost herself in the rhythm of the tides and the whistle of the wind.

Briar glanced back at her once in a while. He took a deep breath when he finished with the plants and decided that it was time. Out here, it was lonely and quiet, and no one would overhear what he had to say. Sandry and Daja wouldn't be listening. Tris felt safe in places like this where the winds and the elements were her friends.

Briar climbed down and walked through the whistling grass that covered parts of the sand until he came to Tris' rock. He climbed up next to her.

"Tris, can we talk about something?"

"Sure," she said, feeling more peaceful now from watching the constancy of the tides.

"I wanted you to see this," he said, handing her a small, leather-bound book.

She opened it to the title page. "_Songs of the Seasons_," she read aloud. "By Briar Moss. You wrote a book?" she exclaimed. "Briar, this is wonderful!"

"Here," he said. "I want you to read this one." He turned the pages until they reached a poem called "Storminess." Tris read it, turning the page carefully. When she reached the end, she found that at the end of the poem, it said, in small letters, _For Tris_.

"You wrote this for me?" she asked. "You wrote something that beautiful for me?"

He smiled crookedly. "Well, you are the one who helped me understand storms."

"Briar, it's lovely. I didn't know you could write like this."

"I had a good teacher. And I had these last couple of years to do a lot of thinking in."

The two guarded their thoughts from each other. Both knew it, and there was suddenly tension between them.

"I did a lot of thinking about you. I missed you, Tris," Briar said. "More than I did the last time we were apart. Remember how we re-opened our bonds back in Namorn? I let you in when I hadn't let anyone inside for so long.

"And we still have a connection with each other that I don't have with Sandry or Daja. Not that we're not connected—our circle's always tied together, whether we like it or no. But what I'm trying to say is, well, I don't know. There's something else between us, too. I'm hoping there is, at least. Tris?"

Tris tried to breathe. "Briar—I—don't know what to say. What—what will Sandry and Daja think? This—if you're saying what I think you're saying—this could change everything. Is it worth the disaster that could happen?"

Briar reached out and took Tris' hand. He opened his mind to her. _I don't think it will be a disaster,_ he thought. _If I did, I would have said nothing_.

Tris slowly and carefully breathed in deeply. _Briar, I—you—we have always understood each other. I've been trying to hide this for a long time. We've been not unlike brother and sister after all. But this—this would mean we'd have to be this too for each other for the rest of our lives. Do you want that?_

_ I do_, Briar told her.

_ And the others?_ she thought tremulously.

_Daja had Rizu. Sandry's looking for a husband. And I did all that—well—_

_ Philandering?_ Tris suggested. _For how long?_

_ I haven't since all the trouble in Namorn. I couldn't anymore. Does it bother you?_

Tris hesitated. "It did bother me," she admitted. "Back then, it did, because it seemed like you were doing something so important with so little thought for it. I know you wouldn't promise those girls anything you didn't mean, and that you'd be careful, but I still worried."

He nodded, understanding. "I've stopped, though. It took me a while to realize why. The scars from Gyongxe hurt less, and then I started to understand. It was about you as much as it was about not having the nightmares anymore."

Tris still looked uncertain. "Briar—I still don't know. It doesn't seem right, somehow."

"Why not? Afraid of what people will say? Afraid of this ending?"

_Yes_, her mind cried. _What if this is too good to be true?_

_I'm right here, Tris. I'm not going anywhere._ He leaned forward and kissed her.

Tris responded to his kiss and her worries began to disappear. When he gently pulled away, he didn't let go of her. _How was that?_ he asked.

_That was—,_ Tris tried to articulate what she was feeling but Briar was able to read what she could not express in words.

"So this all right?"

"I think so," she said. "Briar, last night I was scrying, because of this. I wanted to see if any future had—us—like this—in it."

"And?"

"I couldn't find one that didn't. I wasn't expecting that."

He laughed. "I suppose I'd made up my mind by then."

"You weren't sure?"

"I didn't think I was. I know I wasn't completely sure until you came home. And then I saw you scrying. I knew then. You looked so bewildered last night. And surprised when you saw me."

"Do you really think Sandry and Daja will understand?"

"I know they will." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Lightning sparked where he kissed her. He laughed.

"But this—this is—permanent," Tris said.

Briar stood and offered his hand. "Yes. It's like marriage. Only not."

Tris laughed this time. "I suppose we should do that. Sometime."

"We could. Only if we want to."

"I guess I've always thought of lovers as being, well, transitory. That doesn't last. Marriage does."

"Or it should," said Briar, thinking of a few of the families on Cheeseman Street. Tris caught his thought.

_I don't want to end up like that,_ Tris thought. _I know that this will either end in marriage or us being lovers for the rest of our lives, but I don't want to hurry._

_We have strong roots already, Tris. But you're right. It can't hurt anything._ _I'm not in this just for the fun of it. Don't forget that. Ready to go home?_

A breeze came in from the ocean and circled them, ruffling Briar's hair and Tris' skirts. "I think so," she said.

"We don't have to talk with Daja and Sandry right away," said Briar. "I know all too well how to keep them out."

"You too?"

"I've been hiding this since, oh, not long after we came back from Namorn."

"That long?" marvelled Tris. "I had...glimmers then. I just wasn't sure what they were about."

They strode off together across the beach to the path back to the main road, hand in hand. They walked along the road together, in silence, needing no words to express what they were feeling.

A carriage pulled to a stop beside them. "Briar! Trisana!" Duke Vedris called from within.

"Your Grace," said Briar, smiling at the Duke. "How are you?"

"I am well, Briar. And you?"

"Yes," Briar replied.

"And Trisana," the Duke continued. "It is good to see you again. You are coming for dinner soon?"

"Tomorrow, I believe, Your Grace," said Tris.

"Good. I have some new books I must show you. What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to collect some plants before winter set in, and Tris wanted some time by the ocean," said Briar. "We were just heading back into town."

"I was out at Winding Circle today," said the Duke. "They're concerned about this winter's weather. Oh, can I offer you a ride home?" he asked. "I would like the opportunity to speak with you, Trisana, about the weather."

"It would be an honour, Your Grace," said Tris. Briar handed her up into the carriage and asked if he could bring his plant specimens with him or if he should sit with the coachman.

"By all means, join us, lad," said the Duke. Briar followed Tris into the carriage. They sat opposite the Duke.

"Now, Trisana, the weather-workers at Winding Circle tell me that we're due for a very wet and cold winter. Is this true?"

Tris closed her eyes for a moment. "From the weather now and what's building up behind it, especially given the cool summer, I would say that they are right. It looks like there will be a lot of storms. Mostly rain, some hail. It might get cold enough to snow, but that's unlikely."

_Nice, Coppercurls. I'd better tell Rosethorn to get her plants in while she can, before they get drowned,_ Briar thought to her.

_She probably already knows. And it's the truth as far as I can tell. They've probably been watching weather patterns and comparing them to past years, and scrying too. I can't do all that. I just know that the signs point to wet and cold._

"Thank you, my dear," said the Duke. "Now, I have a question. How are you two?"

"Well," said Briar. "Tris arrived home just a few days ago."

"I'm well," said Tris, anticipating the Duke's next question. "My journey from Lightsbridge was fine, and I have my license. I'm going to set up shop soon. Daja's even adding me to her sign."

The Duke looked keenly at them. "I can't read your minds," he remarked, "but something is different between you two."

"Do you think so?" Tris said. _If _he_ can figure this out, we'll just have to tell Sandry and Daja as soon as we get home_

_I hope they're ready for it,_ Briar said.

"There was a great deal of tension between the two of you the last time you were home, Trisana," said the Duke with a touch of amusement in his voice. "That has changed."

Tris almost automatically reached for Briar's hand. Briar let his fingers twine with hers. The Duke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised," he said. "But Daja and Sandry may be. Be tactful when you tell them."

"Why aren't you surprised?" Briar asked the Duke. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

The Duke nodded. "You two are well-suited for each other. I have had success with match-making in the past, after all. I can tell when a couple are able to do well together. I'm trying to do the same for Sandry right now, but none of the young gentlemen I've found so far have been quite right. Her temperament is not well-suited to most of the men who would be considered of a suitable standing for her. I would like her to marry for love in addition to duty. I just introduced her to the son of an old friend. I have hopes for such a match, but we shall see."

"Pardon me, Your Grace," said Briar, "but does Sandry know that you wish her to marry?"

"Oh, yes," Duke Vedris replied. "I told her that I would try to find suitable young men to introduce to her. She was agreeable as long as she doesn't have to marry any of them unless she wants to. I suspect that your wedding will be much sooner than Sandry's."

"Sir, I—well," stammered Tris.

"A little soon for that?"

Briar glanced down at his hands. The ink flowers on them had bloomed so that there was a riot of colour on his hands. "Maybe just a little soon, Your Grace. Rest assured, that will happen, but give us time. Sandry and Daja have to get used the idea first, after all."

The Duke smiled. "I'm glad for you both. Now, here we are at Cheeseman Street. Tell Chime I send my greetings, and bring her with you tomorrow."

"Of course, Your Grace. She is always happy to see you."

"Send Daja my greetings as well," he said. "I wouldn't want her to think I'd forgotten her."

"Thank you, Your Grace," said Briar. "We appreciate the ride home."

"Any time, my friends."

"Would you ask Sandry to come by this evening, if she can, sir?" Tris asked. "We would like to speak with her."

"Of course. Good luck."

Briar got out first and helped Tris out. "You're being a gentleman," she teased.

"No, just making sure you don't fall. If you landed in the mud, I'd rather you didn't scold me for not catching you."

Tris stuck her tongue out at him. _Daja, Briar and I are home!_ she called.

_Great, talk to you at dinner. My student's just made a mess. I think she'll be staying for the meal._

_That's fine. I'll get started on cooking soon._

Briar grinned. "I love students, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "When I remember some of the things Keth did at first...and Glaki, too. She was less spectacular than Keth, though."

"You were pretty spectacular yourself, Coppercurls. Can I help you with dinner?"

The maid met them at the door. "Master Briar," she said. "There's a buyer here to speak with you."

"Tell him I'll be there in just a moment," said Briar. "Could you fetch tea?"

"Of course, sir," said the maid. "Mistress, are there any biscuits in the kitchen to serve him?"

"I made a few different batches yesterday," said Tris. "Should be in the jars in the second cupboard, top shelf."

"Thank you, Mistress," she said.

"I'd better get to the kitchen," said Tris.

Briar winked. "I'll join you in the kitchen later. Keep some onions for me to chop."

He hurried to his room and quickly changed into more formal clothes. He joined his guest in the parlor.

"Greetings," he said, bowing to his guest. "What may I do for you?"

"Briar Moss?" said the man, standing. "The green mage?"

"Yes," said Briar. "Please, be seated, Master—"

"Chandler," he said. "Jonin Chandler. I am a cousin of the heads of House Chandler in Capchen. My uncle wishes to purchase some of your miniature trees."

"For what purpose? And how many?" asked Briar, trying ascertain why Tris' cousin would be here. Surely he had heard of her and that she lived in Summersea? He was suddenly thankful that Daja had not had the time to finish making Tris' part of the sign out front.

"Some for trade, others as gifts for family. Possibly ten in all, although my uncle did not specify an exact number. I was sent to speak with you, see your wares, and arrange a meeting."

Briar nodded. He was used to the wealthy sending an intermediary to speak with him first. "Of course. I have quite a few trees at the moment, although several are already spoken for. For a fee, you may place a hold on the ones you find most favourable on behalf of your uncle. He can then make his final decision."

"But of course," said Jonin Chandler. He understood that Briar was a busy man and his trees were in great demand. A holding fee was customary in these cases.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes, and Briar stood. "I will show you the trees," he said. He led him outdoors to the garden. A set of shelves had been built around the edge of the house for the trees. Every morning on sunny days, Briar took the trees outside. Several were tagged to indicate that others were buying them.

"This one is masterful," said Jonin, pointing to Briar's own _shakkan_.

"Yes, that is my own. It is not for sale. It was my first _shakkan_. But these here, all are fine trees. This one symbolizes protection. This is good luck, and this here..." Briar explained the meanings of the different shapes, and Jonin nodded.

He finally pointed to five of the finest trees, all with different meanings, and asked Briar to place a hold on those. Briar went to the window of his workroom and took a set of tags and a pen and ink. He carefully wrote 'Chandler' on each tag and attached them to the pots. He told Jonin the fee and the man paid it promptly.

"Now, when may I expect your master?" Briar asked.

"Perhaps in a few months?" Jonin said. "He is busy settling accounts for the winter, and plans to travel to Emelan within the next two months. He will send word."

"That is acceptable," said Briar. "Thank you for your business." He swiftly wrote out a receipt for the man and a letter for his master.

"Here you are. Have a safe journey to Capchen."

"Thank you," said Jonin. He left and Briar headed to the kitchen.

_Tris, don't panic, but I think I just got an order for trees from your father._

She stiffened slightly. _Who did he send?_

_ Someone named Jonin. Know him? _

_ A cousin, a few years older than me. So when do we expect my father?_ Tris winced at the thought of him arriving in their home.

_ During the winter. In a couple of months, I think._

Tris' jaw tightened. "Then I'll be ready," she said aloud as Briar entered the kitchen.

"Do you want to see him? He doesn't have to know you're here."

"I know. I don't want him to know who I am. I might need to have Daja take my name down for the day."

"Or you could change it," Briar suggested. "You've never taken a mage-name, have you?"

She shrugged. "I've never been happy to be a Chandler, but just changing my name doesn't seem right. I'd like to have a reason."

"A mage-name _is_ a reason."

She shook her head. "I just—I don't know. I do wonder if they've heard of me, in all these years."

"The name Trisana Chandler is not exactly unknown," said Briar.

"When did you get tactful?" she demanded. A breeze swirled through the kitchen.

He grinned. "I learned how. Not from Rosethorn. Or from you. Ow!" he protested when she swatted him with a spoon.

"Chop those onions for me," she said. "Please."

He took a board, a bowl, a knife, and the onions, and sat down at the table. "As long as you don't hit me again," he said. After a moment, he spoke again. "I could refuse his business," he offered.

"Don't," she said. "I know you've money, but you can't risk your reputation by refusing to sell. I'm a merchant's daughter. I know."

"Are you sure?" Briar asked.

_Yes. And there was a time you could tell I was lying. You know I'm not. If I don't want to see him, I'll not be in that day. Fine?_ She inclined her head towards him.

"As you wish," he said. "Where do you want these?"

"In this pan. Here, stir."

* * *

By the time Daja and her student, Lira, came in to eat, soup and bread were ready with fried onions and sausage. "Thanks, Tris," said Daja.

"It's no trouble," she said.

"I haven't started work yet on your sign, I'm afraid."

"Take your time," Tris replied. "I've yet to get enough potions and charms prepared to sell."

"How was your walk out to the beach?" Daja asked, sitting down at the table.

"It was nice enough," said Briar. "Tris played with some winds and I collected some plants. On our walk home, His Grace overtook us and gave us a ride back to Summersea. Sandry will be over to visit this evening."

Daja nodded. "Sounds good. We see too little of her these days, since the Duke's trying to get her married off."

"I think Sandry would object to those terms," said Tris. "You remember what she was like in Namorn."

"But this is for her uncle's sake. Besides, he just introduces her to suitable men. After that, it's up to her," said Daja, shrugging. "Talk in Emelan still is that he's going to make her his heir."

"Any fire behind that smoke?" asked Tris.

Briar rolled his eyes. "She says no, gossip says yes, he doesn't say much. My money's on yes. You've met Franzen."

"Just the once. Never again, I hope," said Tris.

All this time, Lira ate quietly. She looked terrified. Tris noticed and turned to Daja. "Is your student well?"

Daja glanced over at Lira. "I told you, I'm not mad. Accidents happen. Right, Briar, Tris?"

"Have you heard some of my stories about what Keth did when he was learning to work with his lightning magic? The cullet barrel exploded."

"Cullet?" asked Lira.

"Barrel of waste glass. Fire and lightning and shards of glass."

Lira's jaw dropped. "I guess I wasn't so bad, then."

Daja rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Every mage makes mistakes, especially when they're learning. Just learn from them."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Lira. "Should I help with the dishes or go home now?"

"I think home is a good idea. Go to bed and rest," said Daja. "I'll see you in two days. Don't forget to study."

"I won't, ma'am. Goodbye, ma'am. And ma'am, and sir." She hurried out the back door.

"Do we make her nervous?" asked Briar.

Daja laughed. "Everything makes her nervous, except metal-working. She reminds me of Comas."

Tris stood to clear the table. Briar went to help her. Daja looked at the two of them, brow furrowed. "What is it?" she asked. "Something's different."

Briar and Tris glanced quickly at each other. "When Sandry gets here," they said in unison.

"Huh," said Daja. "Here, let me wash up. Tris, have you looked through your supplies yet?"

"Some of them. I'll finish that tomorrow."

_Fine,_ said Daja. _Is there a reason you two are blocking me out?_

_Just until Sandry gets here and we can all four of us talk_, Tris replied, keeping the rest of her mind well-guarded.

_We can hear Sandry from here,_ said Daja, taking the stack of plates Briar handed to her.

_This is a face-to-face thing_, he answered. _She'll be here soon. Wait till then? Please?_

"All right," Daja said aloud. "I'll wait. But I won't like it, you hear?"

"Tris, why don't you go through your workroom now while you have some time?" suggested Briar. "I have some gardening to do."

A couple hours later, Sandry finally arrived. "Sorry I'm so late," she said to Daja. "Uncle has some new guests; I couldn't leave early without being rude. What was so important I had to come in person?"

Daja shrugged. "Something's up with Briar and Tris. They wouldn't tell me anything. Said they wanted to tell both of us."

Sandry furrowed her brow. "You don't think-?"

Daja caught her worried thought. _If you're right, it won't be a passing fancy,_ she thought to Sandry. _I _have_ wondered._

_But you don't know. What do you think though?_

Daja shrugged again. _Could work. Only if it's real, though. Well, we'll see. Maybe they want to go off adventuring again instead_.

_That'd be worse_, Sandry said. Daja smiled.

"Hey, can you two come into the kitchen?" said Briar, hurrying in from the garden. "Tris made tea."

"Sounds good," said Sandry. She gave Briar a hug. "I've missed you."

"What's been going on at the castle?"

She rolled her eyes as they walked to the kitchen. "Uncle's trying to find me a husband but most of them are so witless _useless_."

"You'll find a fellow yet," said Briar. "There's got to be one sensible man of suitable birth out there."

"Perhaps he's already married," she said mournfully. "Good evening, Tris."

"Hello, Sandry," said the redhead, pouring cups of tea for everyone. "Here's some honey. And I think there's still cookies in the cupboard. Briar?"

He reached up and took down a jar. "Here."

Sandry and Daja sat at one side of the kitchen table. Sandry took a spoonful of honey and dunked it into her cup. "Now, what's this all about?"

"Please tell us," said Daja. "Or I may burst."

Briar and Tris glanced at each other, the looks telling Sandry and Daja before their suddenly open thoughts did.

"Are you sure?" asked Sandry. "Really sure?"

"You're not mad?" croaked Briar.

_Why would we be?_ demanded Daja. _I know for me and Sandry, you've always been a brother to us, but you and Tris have always had something special. It's odd, certainly, strange, but if this is really what you two want, then it's all right with us._

Sandry reached out and took Tris' hand. _How long have you been holding on to this, Tris?_

_ Since Namorn, I think_, she said. _But I didn't want to say anything. I was at Lightsbridge, and it was Briar, and I didn't know what you two would say..._

Briar took a deep breath. _And me too, a little after Namorn. I decided to say something to her today. And, well..._ His thoughts explained what he was trying to say.

Daja smiled, a little sadly. _Reminds me of how Rizu and I felt about each other. But you two are bound together, irrevokably. The four of us are. What if this is just..._

_ It's not,_ said Tris. _I know. He does. And you do, too. And if we're bound already, well, we could marry, or not, and we'd still be bound. We four are one, after all. Briar and I will just be making that bond for us a little more...tangible._

Sandry smirked. Daja winked at Briar. Tris went crimson. Briar took her hand. "So this is fine, then?" he said. Then he pulled Tris to him and kissed her.

"I didn't know it was possible to blush that shade," remarked Sandry.

"Nor I," said Daja. "Well, we'll leave you to decide how you want to go about this. I expect you to cut yourselves off when you're...busy, but not the rest of the time."

"Of course not," said Tris. "I don't know how long we'll take with that side of things."

"If you have questions, anything," said Sandry, "talk with us. Don't let this divide us four."

"We won't," promised Briar. "Now, Sandry, tell us about those boys courting you. I'm curious."

Sandry groaned. "All right. Now, it started a few months ago. Uncle wants me to marry, but not just for duty, so he told me..."

* * *

That night, after Sandry left, Tris started to climb the stairs to her room. Briar caught her. _Tris, may I join you?_

_ I don't know,_ she began.

_I just want to talk, _ he assured her. _I won't rush you. Please?_

She nodded. He followed her up the stairs and sat down on the window ledge in her room. She sat at her desk.

"Tris, I love you," he said. "We've got the rest of our lives to learn how this—how we—are going to work. I promised I wouldn't rush you, but I don't want you to delay just because you're scared about Daja and Sandry or about any of it."

"I understand," she said. "I know you'll keep your promise, I know you're sure. So am I. But it will take time to grow...accustomed... to this. It's not just fear. It's so new. I don't want to ruin things by rushing them."

"I know," he said. "So we'll leave kissing where it is for now, and ease into the rest of it. Is that all right?"

She nodded. "So, we won't be moving into the same room yet?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Then until you're ready. Goodnight, Tris." He stood, stooped to kiss her, and then left. She sat there in wonder for a while, and then went to bed.


End file.
